1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic shelf label and a method of displaying a remaining battery life thereof.
More particularly, there is provided a method in which an electronic shelf label using a battery periodically transmits its remaining battery capacity to a server in a electronic shelf label system according to the present invention, and the server converts the remaining battery capacity into a remaining battery life (time) and provides the same, so that a manager can check the remaining battery life in a management mode of the server and a terminal, and easily manage the electronic shelf label.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of late, retailers such as warehouse stores have adopted an electronic shelf label (ESL) system to display price information. The electronic shelf label system is a system for displaying information regarding a large number of products, such as real-time pricing, unit costs, bar codes, and the like, by using electronic shelf labels attached to shelving in large stores or convenience stores. In Europe, the use of electronic shelf labels have been generalized, while in domestic distribution stores, paper price tags rather than electronic shelf labels are still in widespread use. However, it is expected that the electronic shelf labels will replace paper price tags within the next few years.
Such electronic shelf labels use batteries in most cases, but a method for managing a remaining battery capacity in a server does not exist. In order to manage tens to hundreds of electronic shelf label terminals, a method in which a server manages the remaining battery capacities thereof is in need.